The invention relates to a measuring construction for measuring forces and/or moments on a tyre, configured to be mounted to a support arrangement.
The invention also relates to a method for measuring tyre data.
Measuring constructions for measuring tyre load data are known in the art. This tyre data for example includes forces and/or moments acting on a tyre. This data is used to optimise the dimensions and composition of the tyre. Known measuring constructions are designed for measuring load data in car tyres, and are generally not suitable for motor cycle tyres since car tyres are differently constructed than motor cycle tyres and have different load characteristics during use. Furthermore car tyres have a different working area than motor tyres, for example a different side slip angle range and camber angle range. Also, car tyres generally have a relatively flat outer contact surface, e.g. are cylindrically shaped, whereas motor cycle tyres have a relatively round contact surface, e.g. have a more or less donut shaped outer surface.
A known construction for measuring tyre load data comprises an axis that is connected to a support arrangement at two ends. This axis supports a wheel axle, perpendicular to said axis, which wheel axle supports a wheel with a tyre. The angular rotation of the axis can be set to incline the tyre with respect to the ground surface. The support arrangement can vertically move the measuring construction for putting the inclined tyre in contact with the ground surface. Once the tyre is set to the ground, it can be tested such that load data can be derived.
At inclined positions of the tyre, the support arrangement has to lower or lift the measuring construction over a relatively large vertical height difference to compensate for the inclinations. Because of this the inclinations of the tyre cannot be set accurately, such that the known construction is unsuitable for motor cycle tyres.
Therefore, it is one of the goals of the invention to provide means that are suitable for testing motor cycle tyres and/or tyre testing means that need less vertical space.